Kerns
' Kerns' are a race created by Nimbus.69. It is the race that Tamera belongs to. History The Kerns originally lived on planet Kernilla. They were very peaceful people, and cherished life. During the war against Majin Buu, the Kerns helped out the Kais by sending men to help out, women to heal, and people to make sure the Kai's crazy hair-dos were in shape. After the war, the Kais thanked the Kerns by entrusting them with a sacred pearl known as the "Dragon's Pearl" which could seal away Majin Buu again should he ever be released. The pearl was passed down through the royal family and would be worn as a pendent by the Princess. Moving to Namek One day, the planet was attacked by Frieza's men and completely destroyed. However, a small group of Kerns escaped to another planet and managed to survive. They peacefully lived on the planet for 10 years. As time grew though, the race begin to become smaller and smaller due to the fact that the Nameks couldn't supply the people with food. Eventually, only one was left alive— the princess Kaze. At one point, a Sayian Soldier named Lechudge was forced to crash land near were Kaze lived. He was very badly injured. Kaze brought him back to health, and the two fell in love and had a child named Tamera. Because Kaze was the princess, she passed the pearl down to the new born princess. End of race At one point, Lechudge had failed and was forced to land on Namek. Frieza had come to the planet and demanded that Lechudge leave behind his family and focus more on his work as a Saiyan. Lechudge refused, seeing how Kaze and Tamera meant more than life itself to him and tells Kaze to escape with their child. Frieza then fires a death beam through Kaze's chest, completely crippling her. Infuriated by the act Frieza had just committed, Lechudge had attacked him head on, but was immediately killed by him. Kaze is barely alive, but manages to crawl to a nearby Namekian village, where she asks the village elder to take care of her daughter Terma when they find her. Kaze's very last words are "Lechudge...our child...Tamera...is....save.." while she tearfully looks at the sky before painfully dying. Later, at the age of 21, Tamera successfully summons the Dragon's Pearl, but is viciously murdered by Majin Buu afterward. After he is sealed away for all time, Goku puts her body in the middle of a beautiful lake, due to a custom of the Kerns is having your corpse put in a lake to become one with the planet. Trivia *The name Kern is a pun off the vegetable "Corn". *The image of Kaze was made with a game from a website called "Azalea's Dress up Dolls". I take no credit in drawing or creating it, while I do own her character. Feel free to play the game it was made with- http://www.azaleasdolls.com/tinkerbell.html. IT'S SUPER FUN! *Kerns also have other abilities and traits such as... **They have a retina, allowing them to see in the dark easily. **The majority of Kerns are vegetarians, due to them believing killing animals for food is wrong. **They are somewhat..hippies... **They have a talent for music. **Their prayer ability is a powerful ability that eventually helped seal Buu away. **They are like Canadians- they don't like war and are very courteous. Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Race Category:Fan Fiction Category:Race created by Nimbus.69 Category:story invented by Nimbus.69 Category:Kerns Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Made Species